


Lucy Quinzel TV Show Playlist

by Girlysword



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlysword/pseuds/Girlysword
Summary: Lucy Quinzel, Connor Lance-Queen, and Helena Wayne have formed a new superhero team years after the Justice League became evil. This is a playlist of songs that would appear in this imaginary show and the trailers of this imaginary show.
Kudos: 1





	Lucy Quinzel TV Show Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> My method:  
> A lot of the songs are mashups, or different styles and keys from the original. The idea is that this is a world not quite right, since their greatest heroes betrayed them.  
> Most of the music is diegetic, as in our heroes will play their own music over the fights scenes. Our heroes are rehabilitating the concept of a superhero so they are hyperperformative.  
> There is a general futuristic 40's vibe just because I personally find that cool.  
> THE FIRST LINK IS NOT A JOKE. THE ACTUAL PROMO WOULD BE SET TO THIS SONG.

1st Promo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=1

Trailer Songs:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaWs9XapLig&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=11  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcA--c2U4Wg&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=12  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vr-TZ02HJRA&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=15  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaOT3A3k17g&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=20  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQAbzby4hZk&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=22  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvnMWcsh5fo&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=39

Fight Scene Songs:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPmD6hFaomk&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=2  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3O-PLopk5g&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=10  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RTnRrDnsGI&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=16  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4lB4t8X4EU&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=21  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5votkDOEUeg&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=23  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW3RMOa8Mq0&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=26  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-5G8BcnRGM&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=27  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ws14FpDnY4&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=29  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdCz5eAS6MI&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=30  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ICFY8XvZIU&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=31  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3xcC2H4NoY&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=32  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7OmoWY8p1U&list=PLsn5efb48qBiTgljjUqh3H3ycKxk8zK-R&index=185

Songs Connor Sings (he took voice lessons to help learn how to control his powers):  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsvlsuLau5c&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=4  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfBQ3bNNwHs&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=24  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXByD-zF3qY&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=28  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D26C4dVDpcA&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=34  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gp0I1oNLMRM&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=42  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7_k_5zyRWk&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=45

Songs Lucy Dances to:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZjFMj7OHTw&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=5  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bAHIqDaAms&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=43  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SX74au7PHb0&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=46  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhhqRcRWLRM&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=48  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vm1I2leNuic&list=PLsn5efb48qBiTgljjUqh3H3ycKxk8zK-R&index=181  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CVXQq230Hg&list=PLsn5efb48qBiTgljjUqh3H3ycKxk8zK-R&index=122

The Trailer teasing Joker's return: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nj46E348NhE&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=18

Harley's music video when time-travel (or multiverse) shenanigans brings back the Joker: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8fHNdrZTSI&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=3

Song While Fighting the Joker: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fegs-XVKgnM&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=9

Song introducing Zatanna's club: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqW-Hfk0FN0&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=6

Fight between Lucy and Duela Dent: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3aGk_Gwqjw&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=8

Christmas Episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBJJZwEO8sA&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=35

Hopeful Season Finale Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qq37RNuV4UE&list=PLsn5efb48qBjy3B1Glsn-c2uVqtOf4OC9&index=40

**Author's Note:**

> You have any suggestions to add to this list, let me know!


End file.
